Love Can't Bloom
by azkabcn
Summary: They met at the place where they both found relief from their painful lives. He was ready for a new start; she had walls around her broken heart. Drabble, done for the Rubiks Cube Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: Third Rubik's Cube Challenge entry. Enjoy. Oh, this has slight hints of self-harm in it. Nothing graphic, but it's still there.**

 **Prompt: Coffee Shop!AU**

The first time I saw him was at the local coffee shop. He sat in a corner booth, a mug of hot beverage clutched in a hand. He looked annoyed.

I walked up to the counter, my eyes darting to him every few steps. When I first got here, his frowned expression was trained on his mug. Now, as I waited in the queue, not far from his table, his eyes sometimes met mine. And I didn't know why my stomach was doing somersaults.

I took my eyes off of him and to the menu above my head. I didn't know what I wanted; all I knew was that I needed peace from the outside world, and Magix Tea 'N' Coffee Palace was the only place I'd find it. I stared at the drinks options described, and finally came to my decision.

'A hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, please,' I asked for.

The woman nodded. 'Coming right up! Please, do take a seat.'

I tried to smile but I failed, only managing a grimace. I made my way to the front of the shop, and sat down. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, glancing around at the place. Around ten minutes later, another woman came over to my table with my drink. I thanked her and she left with a smile.

I sat back in my chair, my eyes drifting around the place. The magenta haired guy and I made eye contact again and he smirked and stood up. He came over to my table, the smirk still plastered on his face. 'Can't take your eyes off of me, huh?' he asked.

I felt my cheeks flush and warm up and I mentally cursed myself. 'I…' I stopped. What was I even trying to say? 'I don't… I don't know what you're talking about.'

He nodded at the seat opposite. 'May I?'

I gave him a nod, too dazed to speak anything else. 'I'm talking about the fact that you look away every time I look at you,' he said, his voice considerably softer now.

'Well, I…' I _still_ couldn't form a coherent sentence. 'I can't… I don't want to look like I'm staring,' I said.

'I don't mind it. Just goes to show how much you think I'm good looking, right?'

He'd done it again. My cheeks were scarlet. 'No!' I exclaimed. 'No, I didn't mean… I meant… that you… forget it.' I shook my head. 'Sorry.'

'No, no. It's fine. I'm Riven, by the way.'

I smiled slightly. 'Musa.'

He eyed my drink. 'Are you… not going to drink that?' he asked.

Oops. I'd forgotten I'd bought that. 'Oh. Yeah.' I gripped the mug, and drank the now-cold hot chocolate in a single gulp. I saw him raise an eyebrow. 'This is normal for me, by the way,' I explained, sighing. 'I come in here to find solace from the outside world, buy a drink, start dwelling on my idiotic life… and forget about it.'

He looked confused. Had I said too much?

'Oh, you're not the only one.'

What? Before I could say anything, he continued. 'This is my place of peacefulness as well. Lovely place, isn't it?'

I smiled. This guy was OK. I could actually get used to him. I could imagine talking to him all day, every day.

And then the scars seemed much more evident. Like they were telling me they were there because I _couldn't_ get used to people, because I _liked_ being alone. And they were right. I had shut people out long ago; why start bringing them back in now? My heart had broken into a million pieces – and it was impossible to make it whole again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't get used to this guy.

I just couldn't. I wouldn't. I had to protect myself. Or what was left of me, at least.

I had to get away from him. And I had to do it fast. 'I… I need to go,' I said, standing up.

'Are you OK?' Riven asked.

'I'm fine,' I said as I got to the door.

'We'll do this again, right?' he asked, following me.

'No,' was all I said before I left the coffee shop.

The coffee shop where I'd almost let go.


End file.
